


You were supposed to be his friend

by UselessWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessWriter/pseuds/UselessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parentlock! John is angry after reading an article about Lestrade, him basically not knowing what to do and then planning a holiday. Omg I suck a summary's to. </p><p>(Hamish doesn't actually have a speaking part in this but still)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were supposed to be his friend

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer. No beta so really sorry for all the mistakes. I can't write to save my life. Enjoy.

Johns blood was boiling, he was so angry and he just wanted to take it out on someone. Lestrade happened to pop round at that exact moment and John couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"I brought some shopping, I didn't think you would want to be going to the shops," Lestrade held up two bags full of shopping.  
John laughed and stood "Aren't you helpful. Guilty concious maybe?" John spat, looking Lestrade dead in the eye.

"What?" Lestrade asked, confused.

"You read the papers? they think Sherlock is a fraud and you did nothing to stop the rumours," John held up the paper and threw it towards Lestrade who dropped the shopping and caught the paper.

"You agreed with them, you said you thought you knew him but you 'obviously didn't know the real him', you said you believed he was a fake. You were supposed to be his friend!" John shouted walking towards Lestrade.

"Look John, They took what I said out of context! I didn't say half the things they published. You know what papers are like." Lestrade held out his hands to try and calm John.

"My son is mourning the loss of his father! He is ten years old! What am I supposed to say to him? He has read the articles! Read what his fathers 'friends' said about him! He doesn't need this." John sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Look I am sorry, I really am okay? I know this must be hard and I wish I could make it better but I can't okay? I know me and Sherlock didn't always see eye to eye and yes he was a twat most of the time but he was my friend and I do not believe he was a fake, I won't believe it." Lestrade picked up the shopping bags and took them to the kitchen, John followed taking a deep breath in and out.

"I can't believe he left us, I can't believe he left me." John muttered, a single tear running down his cheek.

"John maybe you should visit you parents? or maybe take a holiday with Hamish and just take some time away from baker street," Lestrade said as he started unpacking the shopping.

"Hamish has school, I can't pull him out half way through the year," John sat down at the kitchen table and closed his eyes.

"Hamish is like his father, I am sure he won't miss much and I bet he already knows it all anyway." Lestrade packed the last of the shopping away and sat down next to John.  
John let out a low chuckle and nodded.

"Book a holiday, it will be good for you to just get away from this place." Lestrade said looking round the kitchen.  
"Maybe." John said sitting back in his chair.

"What are you gonna do with all of his experiments?" Lestrade asked picking up some test tubes that were laying on the table,  
"I don't want to pack his stuff away, I want to remember him. This place is really messy though but I just can't bring myself to pack his stuff away." John frowned  
"See how you feel after the holiday?" Lestrade asked, John nodded in response.

"I need to get back to the station, are you going to be okay?" Lestrade asked getting up he put his hand on John's shoulder.  
"Hamish will be home from Molly's soon and ask him where he fancy going." John smiled, getting up.

"I am really sorry, you know that right? I didn't mean to get mad...It's just hard you know?" John asked, Lestrade smiled and nodded.  
"Don't worry about it John." Lestrade smiled "I will see myself out." he walked out the kitchen and out of the flat.

John sighed and turned to put the kettle on.

"Sherlock Holmes you better not really be dead, or so help me god I will be son angry with you." John whispered to himself.

John made tea and sat in his chair in the living room and watched rubbish TV that Sherlock would hate. Hamish came home and they discussed where they would go and Hamish demanded they went to Florida to Disney land because he wanted to meet all the characters.

3 years passed, John never forgot Sherlock, him and Hamish would go to the cemetery every once in a while and lay some flowers. John never dated anyone else though, he couldn't because know one could ever replace his Sherlock. Hamish was at school and John was busy cleaning the flat, turns out Hamish liked to do experiments of his own and made just as much mess and Sherlock used to which John was happy about, he was happy Hamish was like Sherlock it made being without him so much easier.

John hadn't expected anybody to come over so was surprised when he heard a knock on the door, Mrs. Hudson had gone to visit a friend and plus she would just walk in so it wasn't her. Putting down the bin bag in his hand he walked to the door and opened it and what he saw made him freeze instantly.  
Standing before him was no other than the wonderful Sherlock Holmes.  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope my bad grammar (see I even spelt the word grammar wrong -_-) didn't bother you to much! I am trying to learn.
> 
> Feedback is welcome but go easy on me :)


End file.
